Liburan (nista) Akatsuki
by Black-san
Summary: Setelah Akatsuki pensiun jadi ninja buronan, sekarang mereka bekerja buat Konoha. Kali ini mereka lagi liburan, kira-kira mereka ngapain yah? Hal konyol apa yang bakal menimpa mereka? Mau tauuu? Langsung aje dibaca :D/Two-shoots/Ja, Mind to RnR?


**Liburan (nista) Akatsuki**

Semua anggota Akatsuki © Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto punya

Story © Black-san

Rate: T

Genre(s): Friendship, Humor (?).

Warning! : Typo(s), Miss typo(s) , OOC, Abal, bahasa tidak baku, humor gagal, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya/Two-shoot!

**Summary:**

Setelah Akatsuki pensiun jadi ninja buronan, sekarang mereka bekerja buat Konoha. Kali ini mereka lagi liburan, kira-kira mereka ngapain yah? Hal konyol apa yang bakal menimpa mereka? Langsung aje dibaca :D

* * *

.

.

Disuatu siang yang cerah, terlihatlah 9 makhluk aneh dan 1 makhluk normal sedang bersantai-santai di pantai Sunagakure. Dengan jutsunya, Kisame membuat gurun pasir yang panas menjadi pantai yang tetap panas.

"Kita ga modal banget sih un! Woy Kakuzu lu pelit banget sih un, pantai apaan nih un!" amuk Deidara sambil bikin kipas dari tanah liatnya,terus kipas-kipas. Kakuzu cuma nyengir sambil ngitung duit; Sasori dengan nistanya nyiksa bonekanya, dia lelepin ke aer; Itachi lagi kipas-kipas minjem gunbainya Tobi.

"Yaelaaahh Deidara! Biar hemaaaat, hemaaaat!" Kakuzu tereak-tereak ampe muncrat kena muka Hidan, padahal si Kakuzu make cadar, yang kata si Tobi ga pernah dicuci 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran. Eeeuuuwwhh.

"Kampret lu Zu! Najis jigong lu bau pake banget! pake cadar geh lu!" Hidan langsung misuh-misuh sambil ngusap-ngusap mukanya.

"Weh Kakuzu! Selaku bendahara, lu jangan pelit-pelit juga dong! Kan kemaren kita abis nerima bayaran misi dari Hokage! Kemana ke, ke Bali ke!" omel Konan sambil ngegebukin si Pain yang ga bisa diem.

"Aduuhh beb sakiitt!" keluh Pain. Konan langsung illfeel ditempat.

"Yukk, ke Bali aja yukk senpai! Tobi mau beli lollipop yang baaaanyak!" dengan muka topengnya yang seperti biasa, Tobi mulai bertingkah, ga sengaja dia nginjek Kisame yang lagi seneng-senengnya berenang, Kisame megap-megap alay, keabisan nafas

"Ga usah ekting deh lu Kisame, bisa nafas dalem aer juga lu," Zetsu yang lagi bikin istana pasir langsung masang muka illfeel, dia timpuk si Kisame make pasir, tapi malah kena muka si Itachi yang lagi pasang tampang (sok) cool sambil benerin kacamata itemnya.

"Wadohh! Sialan! Siapa nih yang nimpuk gue!" Itachi langsung berdiri sambil pasang tampang sangar, tambah ketara aja tu keriput.

"Idihh maaf Chi! Tangan gue bergerak sendiri,"Zetsu pasang tampang imut, yang menurut sebagian besar anggota Akatsuki amit-amit.

"Woy udah-udah! Gue setuju sama usul si Konan! Gimana kalo kita ke Bali aja? Kita naek burung tanah liatnya si Deidarai, jadi ga perlu keluar duit buat tiket pesawat!" Sasori langsung ngelempar bonekanya waktu dapet ide. Yang lain manggut-manggut setuju; Kakuzu cuma diem sambil nangis bombay.

"Waahh ide bagus tuh! Kakuzu, s ini koper duitnya!" kata Pain yang langsung semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar setelah denger kata 'Bali'.

'Baliii, surganya si Pain,' batin seluruh anggota Akatsuki, minus Pain.

"Yaudah! Daripada badan gue item ga puguh," sahut Konan.

"Asiiiiikk! Balii Ayem komiiing," teriak Tobi yang ga nyadar ngelempar lollipopnya ke tengah 'pantai'.

"Demi Jaaaass...ssshiiiinn! Kita jadi ke bali!" teriak Hidan sambil ngebulak-balik cadarnya si Kakuzu yang lagi dijemur.

"Yok lah!" sahut yang lain.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, anggota Akatsuki mau langsung berangkat ke Bali naik burung tanah liat raksasanya si Deidara. Mereka bawa koper masing-masing, yang paling heboh itu bawaannya si Konan, maklum cewek, begitu katanya.

"Nah, di absen dulu! Semuanya ayo baris! Bikin dua banjar!" kata Pain sebagai ketua.

"Kisame!"

"Hadir." Jawab Kisame sambil ngabsen ikan peliharaannya yang ada diakuarium kecil.

"Itachi!"

"Hn." Jawab Itachi kalem.

"Sasori!"

"Yoo!" Sasori langsung berenti ngusek-ngusek bonekanya, dia masukin tu boneka segitu banyaknya ke dalem koper.

"Bebeb Konan~!"

_**BUAKKK! DUAKK!**_

Konan langsung nonjokin si Pain tanpa ba bi bu, "Aduh duhduhh, ampuuun," ringis Pain sambil ngolesin salep anti jamur ke mukanya.

"Hidan!"

"Lagi berdo'a!" jawab si Deidara disamping kuping Hidan, spontan tasbih raksasanya si Hidan langsung ngampleng karena kaget setengah jashin, terus nyungsrep ke akuariumnya si Damien.

"Dei—,"

"Woy bego lu! Tasbih bijinya segede gini nimpah ikan gue bego!" Kisame malah ngomel dan ngebanting akuarium saking keselnya, abis itu dia langsung mungutin ikannya sambil nangis bombay, nyesel.

Itachi melongo; Pain kesel omongannya dipotong; Sasori tetep di kegiatan sebelumnya, masuk-masukin bonekanya; Kakuzu langsung speechless, sampe cadarnya coplok; Hidan lanjut berdo'a.

"Tuh si Deidara yang ngagetin gue! Jadi bukan salah gue!" omel Hidan sambil rapiin rambutnya, udahan berdo'anya.

"Udah woy! Gue lagi ngabsen! Ga ngehargain gue sebagai ketua lu pada!" Pain langsung ngomong pake ngotot, piercingnya ampe mau lepas semua.

"Emang engga!" jawab Kisame, Kakuzu dan Hidan serempak. Pain langsung pundung, duduk dipojok goa—markas mereka. Buku absen langsung diambil alih Konan.

"Gue yang lanjut ya! Yang ga serius nanti kaga dapet makan!" Konan ngomong dengan suara lantang, semuanya langsung diem, 'butuh makan juga toh wahahaha' tawa Konan dalem hati sambil senyam-senyum gaje, semuanya bergidik, kecuali Pain, dia masih pundung.

"Deidara!"

"Seni adalah ledakan!" teriak Deidara lantang, Itachi langsung facepalm; semuanya speechless.

"Lu ga denger kata gue tadi ya hah?! Gue lagi ngabsen tau! Jawab yang bener!"

"Deidara!" udah muncul pertigaan di jidat Konan.

"Hadir!" Deidara langsung siap siaga.

"Zetsu!"

"Yo!" jawab Zetsu setengah hati, kenapa tu anak?

"Kakuzu!"

"Gue hadir!" jawab dia sambil make kembali cadarnya.

"Tobi!"

**_KRIIIK KRIIIK KRIIIK_**

"TOBIIIII!" ngamuk juga si Konan, tubuhnya udah berubah jadi kertas peledak.

"Eh! Maaf senpai, tadi Tobi abis ngabsen semua lollipop Tobi!" si Tobi muncul dari balik pintu batu—pintu markas, dia ngejawab tanpa dosa, Konan greget.

"Ekhem..., karena udah lengkap, ayo berangkat!"

Akhirnya mereka berangkat juga naik burung tanah liat raksasanya si Deidara.

4 jam kemudian

Setelah melewati gunung lewati lembah, setelah melewati banyak rintangan, akhirnya mereka nyampe juga di Bali, tapi mereka berenti dihutan,Itachi nyaranin biar mendarat di tempat tertutup, soalnya kalo mereka mendarat langsung di pantai yang notabene rame, pasti nanti heboh, ternyata ada juga anggota Akatsuki yang pinter.

"Aaaaahh, akhirnyaaaa! Tobi mau ke pantaaaai!" teriak Tobi kenceng, saking kencengnya, semua burung yang ada dihutan langsung terbang ketakutan.

"Tapi kita harus keluar dari hutan ini dulu!" kata Konan, semuanya ngangguk.

_**BOOOFFFTTHH BOOFFTTHH BOOFFTTHH**_

Tiba-tiba semua senjata tajam, peralatan ninja, burung tanah liat Akatsuki langsung pada ngilang, entah kenapa.

"Waduhh! Samehada gue tercintaaa!" Kisame langsung misuh-misuh nyariin pedang tercintanya.

"Boneka gue!" Sasori langsung ngecek kopernya, tapi semua kosong melompong.

Semua pakaian dan barang-barang mereka hilang entah kemana, menyisakan koper berisi uang, jubah Akatsuki dan pakaian yang mereka pakai.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi? Author juga gak tau!

.

.

Tsudzuku

* * *

A/N:

Mau tau kelanjutannya? :3

Review dulu minna :P

**Black-san**


End file.
